Fastener setting tools have become common tools in the construction industry. Their ability to drive a fastener fully with just the pull of a trigger is significantly more efficient than methods of hammering or screwing fasteners in. Traditionally, setting tools required their fasteners be loaded one at a time into the proper position in the setting tool before they could be driven into the work piece. More recently, setting tools have included a magazine that spring loads several fasteners, for auto loading, which significantly increases the speed at which large numbers of fasteners can be driven. Such magazines are augmented with respect to function by the advent of fastener holders in the form of carrier strips.
A wide variety of fasteners are now available for use with setting tools. This variety is required to meet the particular demands of the work pieces being joined together. One common variation in fasteners is their diameter. Different diameter fasteners are employed in distinct magazines or distinct setting tools. Distinct magazines at best are required in order to ensure proper feed of the fasteners. Such arrangements require a user employing fasteners of different diameters to have multiple magazines or multiple setting tools, and further may require additional time when magazines are replaced to accommodate different diameter fasteners. This leads to inefficiency and is therefore undesirable.